


Fine Japanese Cuisine

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, F/M, Food, M/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Christie go to a dinner party hosted by Peter, Elizabeth and Neal. Things get out of control in a sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Japanese Cuisine

“Peter and Elizabeth invited us over to their house? That’s nice of them.” Christie asked her girlfriend Diana.

“Neal will be joining us too, but he won’t make too much trouble with Peter there.”

"Neal's going to be there? I thought this was going to be a couples dinner. Why would he be there?"

"Well, Peter has been good for him, and Elizabeth adores him, and along the way they sort of started a relationship together."

Christie gives her a look.

“I had my doubts too, but it seems to be working for all of them. You’ll see.”

“I’m sure I will and if you promise that he will behave, I definitely believe you.”

 

Neal really wanted this night to be special so instead of a typical dinner party at the table, he was going to create a sushi spread on a short table in the living room with ornate pillows for seats. He wanted to make the atmosphere as comfortable as possible because he wasn’t sure if Diana completely approved of his relationship with the Burkes. He absolutely had to be on his best behavior.

When Neal is finished setting the table he invites Peter and Elizabeth to come back into the room.

“Oh sweetie I love it,” Elizabeth exclaims before she kisses Neal on the cheek, “And if this FBI thing falls through you should call me. We might be able to use you at Burke Premiere Events.”

Peter laughs. “Very funny, hun. But his ass is mine and you know it.”

“Well technically his ass is ours, but I see your point.”

Not long after, El hears a knock at the door.

"That must be Diana and Christie," Neal says, "If you get the door, I'll grab the food from the kitchen.”

Elizabeth is greeted with their guests when she opens the door.

“Neal wanted to make this night special so we’re having sushi,” Elizabeth explains as she walks them into the living room.

Upon seeing the elegant place centers, Christie comments, “Neal never does anything halfway does he?”

“No, he really doesn’t,” Peter says, amused.

 

Diana and Christie take their seat on the cushions around the circular table. Elizabeth sits next to Diana while Peter sits next to Christie leaving the empty seat for Neal between his lovers.

Shortly after, Neal returns from the kitchen with the containers of food from the Japanese restaurant. In traditional Japanese style, Neal carefully places each of the items onto one big communal plate and much smaller plates for each individual. He places each roll in a perfect lines on one side of the plate and lays the larger shrimp and fish on the other side. In the next container he has small cups to pour the Wasabi and soy sauce into.

“Finally, what’s good sushi without some sake?” Neal says as he places the bottle on the table.

“Looks good Neal, let’s eat!” Peter says, chopsticks already in hand.

“Real classy Peter” Neal says.

“Still love me?” Peter asks.

Neal sits down on his cushion and gives Peter a light kiss, “Absolutely.”

“Aww Di, you didn’t tell me they were this cute,” Christie tells her girlfriend.

“They have a certain charm I admit, but don’t think that’s going to stop me from keeping a careful eye on you, Caffrey,” Diana says.

“I completely understand, Agent Barrigan, and frankly I wouldn’t expect anything else,” Neal says, using his most innocent looking smile.

Peter finishes the bite he has in his mouth before he talks. “Don’t worry Di, we have him well trained.”

Neal sulks in response.

Elizabeth moves one of the rolls to her plate. “Neal, you really have to tell me where you found this sushi place. These California Rolls are divine.”

“I have the address in the kitchen. Burke Premiere Events looking for new caterers?” Neal asks.

“I’m always on the lookout you know,” Elizabeth answers.

“Hey, if I am not allowed to talk about work, you aren’t either,” Peter says.

Diana laughs as she dips her fish into the cup of soy sauce. However, she isn’t paying enough attention because she gets too much sauce on the fish and the rest drips onto the back of Elizabeth’s hand.

“Shit! Elizabeth, I am so sorry.” Diana says.

“Diana don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal.” She sends her husband a devilish smirk before she continues, “But you could make it up to me by cleaning me up.”

Elizabeth holds her hand up to Diana’s face. “Please?” she asks.

Diana sits perfectly still until she feels Christie breathing on her ear and hears he say, “I want to see you do it.”

Diana snaps back to reality to hold Elizabeth’s sauce covered hand in her own. She sticks her tongue out wide and begins to lick. After she is done, she hazards a look over to Peter from across the table. He looks like he is in a trance and It almost looks like his pupils are about to dilate. But, those are signs of arousal. “Could my boss really be getting aroused by watching me kiss his wife?” Diana asked herself. Diana’s thoughts are interrupted by Elizabeth’s voice.

Elizabeth turns to Diana and wraps her arms around the other woman’s neck. “I need to thank you, Diana, for making sure my husband gets home safely every night. You are,” Elizabeth stops talking and places a small kiss on Diana’s flushed cheek before continuing, “a Godsend.”

Diana tries to shake off her blush with a laugh and says with what she hopes is an even voice, “You know Elizabeth, it really is a team effort.” Elizabeth drops her arms from Diana’s shoulders, but places her hands on Diana’s calves so she can keep the physical contact.

“Di, stop being so modest,” Diana hears Christie say from behind her, “You have to admit that you are amazing.”

When Diana hears this, her face slips into a deep smile. “If Christie wants to play this game, then it’s time we have some fun,” Diana reasons with herself.

Peter’s jaw drops open and, if he listens closely, Neal can hear a strangled noise trying to escape the older man’s throat. Neal smirks and moves to position himself next to Peter. Neal wraps his arm around Peter pulling him closer and rests his hand on top of the growing bulge in the other man’s pants.

Diana runs her lips across Elizabeth’s throat and moves down her body until she meets the the top button on Elizabeth’s blouse. With a delighted smirk, Diana exposes more of Elizabeth’s skin with each unbuttoned button and kisses until she reaches her already sensitive nipples. Elizabeth then sheds her shirt completely while Diana laps her tongue at the other woman’s heaving breasts, eliciting a moan as she runs her teeth across one nipple.

Neal puts his lips next to Peter’s ear and whispers, “You like it that your wife is so dirty? What does it do to you to see this?”

“ghuhhh...” is Peter’s only response.

Neal starts to palm Peter through his constricted pants and moves his other hand so he can unzip Peter’s fly with both hands. Peter arches back in his seat as Neal stuffs his hand inside Peter’s briefs.

“Easy, almost there,” Neal breathes into Peter’s ear.

Peter’s dick is growing harder as Neal grabs it tighter. He watches Diana tongue fucks his wife’s bellybutton right in front of him while her head lays on Christie's lap. This is a side of Diana that he never gets to see, and it only makes the display that much hotter.

Peter expects that Neal is about to finish him off, he is so close, but instead, the hand that was stuffed inside his briefs disappears and Peter physically weeps at the loss of contact.

Finished, Diana helps Elizabeth sit up and they share one final kiss and a shared smile before the brunette slowly moves towards her husband.

Peter should just stop trying to talk, it’s not like he has been able to say anything that resembles words all night. Even though it hurts to move because he is almost bursting, he manages to yank his pants and briefs off and places a pillow under Elizabeth’s head on the floor. Her skin is warm to the touch as he caresses his hands down her silken frame.

While Peter is gazing lovingly at his wife, Diana pulls her girlfriend into her lap and holds her tight as she watches how perfectly the two people in front of her fit together in every sense of the word.

Peter wastes no more time as he fits the condom and lines himself up to enter her already wet entrance. He braces himself with both of his hands on the ground on either side of her body and starts to create a steady rhythm thrusting in and out. He can tell that she is close, it doesn’t take long until she arches her back off of the ground screaming in orgasmic pleasure and completely unaware of the fact that there are other people in the room.

When Elizabeth breaks through her orgasmic haze, she isn’t without a little embarrassment, but her smile refuses to fade and she begins to speak.

“Well, that was certainly something. Thanks for playing along,” when she speaks, her voice is a little higher than usual.

Not knowing what else to say and still taken back from seeing what she just saw, Diana just smiles back and says, “You’re welcome. I had no idea you were ...”

“Like a sex kitten?” Neal adds, “ Yeah, it was a surprise to me at first too, but that is a whole other story...”

“And it certainly isn’t a hardship,” Peter continues with a laugh.

“Quit it you two, you make it sound like I am the only insane one here!” Elizabeth exclaims.

“Well, thank you for coming over you two. I hope you had a nice time.” Neal says as he stands up and leads Diana and Christie towards the door.

“We did. It’s a night we won’t soon forget,” Christie says after she puts her coat on and gives Neal a hug goodbye.

“Goodbye Neal,” Diana says.

“Always a pleasure Diana. Have a good night,” he says as they walk out the door and Neal shuts the door behind them.

Diana takes Christie's hand as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Well, you were right. Neal definitely behaved himself. You, on the other hand...” Christie says.

“Quit pointing fingers, I saw you having your fun too.” While Diana’s words are stern, her tone is decidedly anything but as they walk towards the subway that heads home.


End file.
